Life's A B*tch...When ur a teenager
by JeFFHaRdYLuVr
Summary: This is about Matt & Jeff (A.K.A. Hardy Boyz) & How there school & home life was b4 they made it famous...it includes made up charchters & 1 that some Die HardY fans...may reconize *Complete*
1. The Morning Starts..

BEEP BEEP as my alarm blared off. "Ugh" I said struggling to get up "MONDAY ALREADY??!!" I started to get dressed putting on my Argyle songs & NEW Nirvana shirt & black pants, yes this was the first day of high school, class of 1991…well my freshman year...I was 14 & I was hoping this year...finally I would have a good year…maybe find a guy or so…but I was still a little bummed out at the fact that this was new, new year & new school. I originally came from Chattanooga, Tennessee & I had moved to a small town called Cameron in North Carolina. I hope that it would be okay, but that was one thing that I would have to find out for myself. 


	2. My Name is Beth...

I got school...looked so much bigger than my other school back in TN where i use to live...where all my friends were. I was Excited but sad, because i had no friends & no one to sit by. Suddeny a girl waved her hand in my face. "Huh?" I said dazed "Are u awake?" the hypergenic girl said "Not really i'm not use to waking up at 6" I said "Oh hey r u new or somthin...haven't seen u b4" the girl said inquisitivly "Yuh i am i'm from Tennessee...my name is Beth...and yours would be..." "Jane" she said "Ahh i see u like Nirvana" as she was looking at my shirt "Yuh I love Nirvana..there my fav band with Pearl Jam & Alice in Chains" "Well Cool" she said "Hey u wanna sit with us?" . Then I started to feel a lil better knowing that i'll acually have somewhere to sit "Yeah ook thanx" 


	3. What Classes r u in?...

I finally got a seat in my new class...for some reason Matt sat by me...unless he was trying to be nice & which he has already shown that he's not real nice in the mornings "Cool" he said "Whats soo cool" I said defensivly cause i was scared to death of him "Um..." he said weirdly "I wasjust gonna say how cool ur shirt was" "Uhhhh..."I said "Thanx...sorry i said it like i was being mean...but as am I...not a morning person" I said trying to say i'm sorry. "Hey thats ook...so what classes do u have?" he asked. Tured out the we just had the morning class together & he was telling me that i like had 4 classes with his brother "Hey by they way.." Matt asked "Why r u English 12?" "Because i was the highest scoring person in english in my state so they put me here & i only need 1 year of english" "ahhh cool" Matt said As the day went on My classes had at least 1 person I met in the morning. I had a couple with Axel & Ahna while most were with Jane & Jeff (Whoever he was). When it was time to go home Jane met up with me & said "Hey me & everone else are goin to Matts house...wanna come?" Then I was excited..."YUH! I'll go!" & then we headed for Matts House.... 


	4. THe Morning Rules...

When we sat down there were 2 girls & a guy sitting near...the guy looked a lot older like a senior but I wan't sure "U guys this is Beth shes from Tennessee & i want y'all to say hi" "Hi" they all said a lil sarcasticly I could definetly tell they were all tired "Beth this is Amanda...but we all call her Axel...shes a freshman & so is Ahna" They both said hi to me again "This right here.." Jane said "Is Matt...he's a senior but the sweetest thing on earth" "Trust me Beth...no i'm not...ESPECIALLY in the morning" he said grumpliy "Is that a thret" I said sarcastily but now i knew that they don't take sarcasim well in the morning "Well is there anyone else?" I said "Yuh" Jane said "But he's out sick" "On the first day?!" I said "Man he's lucky" "Yuh" Matt said "My brother gets away with soo much stuff..he's not sick i know that" "Oh it's your brother?...whats his name?" "Jeff " He said "The quite truoblemaker or at least what he's known as...RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG "Damn first bell" Ahna said "I gotta go to Wellness" I gotta go to World Geo" said Axle "I got Math" said Jane angrly "I've got English" I said "Who's ur teacher?" Matt asked me "Mrs. Cox" I said "Well whoop-de-doo we have the same class" "Cool....i guess" I was almost scared of this guy...he was even built to where he could beat the snot outta ya but i think the day was gonna be ook..... 


	5. Nah!

When we got over there it was a lil run down lookin but I liked it...it was very homie..I also saw a trampoline...looked so worn out...i guess Matt & his brother liked it a lot Jane knocked at the door "HEY CAN WE COME IN??" she yelled into the house & a young guy answerd the door wrapped in a blanket & looked like he was gonna throw up...i took it was his *sick* brother "Hey Jane, um...who is this?" the guy asked "Oh" said Jane "Beth this is Jeff, Jeff this is Beth" "Wow ...hi" he said lookin me up & down he was ook lookin for a sick guy " Hi" i said sounding so sweet & innocent...why the hell did i sound that way...i wasn't that way this morning "C'mon in" Jeff said "Matt's been expecting u Jane i think he wants to talk to u...alone" "Oh" Jane said looking quite confused & she walked to Matt's room. I was all alone no one but me & this guy i met 3 seconds ago "So..." I started a conversation "I heard that u were sick...r u ook?" "Yea" he said "I could jump off the highest building & feel cool" "Yuh" I said "Right after your DEAD!" "I was using an example my friend..aint gotta get all bent outta shape over it!" Jeff siad "I wasn't..i was looking at him...he had the same kinda big body Matt had but a lil puny because of the fact he was younger " I can tell u & ur brother work out" i felt like an idiot when i said that but he smiled & said "Yuh did u see our trampoline? thats our ring" "Ring?" I said "Y'all box on that trampoline?" "NO WAY!" he screamed "We wrestle!" I had never really watched it All i knew of was like Macho Man, The Undertaker, Hulk Hogan & Ric Flair...nothing much else "Oh" I said "I only know a few wrestlers...i don't watch it much" "How Come?" Jeff said "Its great stuff...someday i'm gonna be a wrestler!" "Not if u feel like jumping off of buildings u won't!" I made a joke I finally realized that sarcasim is not a strong thing is North Carolina. Jane walked outta Matts room & said "Hmmm i never knew..." "Never knew what" Jeff said Matt walked out & put his arm around Jane "That she...REALLY liked me" Matt said looking like he was triamphut of getting a girl "Ahhh" I said "MATT & JANES SITTING IN A TREE..." "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Jeff finished off "You guys are so immature..i would be suprised if y'all got together...haha" Both of us started to look around & we finally made eye contact & said "NAH!" 


	6. The Next Day...

So as the day went I was having a lot of fun at matt & Jeff's house. We jumped on the trampoline & I was so afraid it was gonna break. Jane & I got off & watched matt & Jeff wrestle, they were good but they still needed work. It was about 7 at night & I thought it was time to go home. "Hey Jeff" I said "R u going to be at school tomorrow?" "Ya" he said " Matt told me we have a couple of classes together" "Yuh he told me the same thing" I said "Well cool, see ya later…BYE!!" & Jane & I left.  
  
The next morning at school…I was EXTREMLY tired I guess cause if the trampoline thing…but I saw everybody even Axel & Ahna…they were suppose to come to Matt & Jeff's yesterday but didn't cause they went to the mall to buy some tapes. "Hey y'all!" I said & they finally looked at me & gave me there full attention "Hi" everyone said to me "Ugh I'm tired…that trampoline made my bones ache" I said in pain "Nah" Jeff said "Ur just outta shape that's all" I took that offensively "Hey!!" I said angrily "I'm 120 lbs I think I'm ook for my weight!" "I was only joking girl…don't get all upset…it'll be ook" he said trying to calm me down "Note to self: Don't mention Beth's Weight" he said sarcastically. I was like hey they took his sarcasm like lightly & took mine like I was giving them a free ride to hell. The first bell rang & it was time to go to English…. 


	7. The Bitchy Sub

When Matt & I got to English we had found out we had a sub that day. Matt asked this girl near us who the sub was…she whispered in his ear & his face turned pale. "What's wrong Matt?" I said trying to figure out what was wrong. "Umm…It's the sub we have.." he said, he looked so scared like he was a lost puppy. "What do u have it in for this sub?" I asked & he gave me the evilest look "NO WAY!" he screamed, "This sub is the meanest, cruelest sub on this planet…..Mrs. Cunningham". In my head I was like "Dum Dum Dum!!" & I laughed & said "So what does she do to u…send u to detention?….mwhahhaha!" "You think this is a joke don't u Beth?" he said "Well u just wait"  
  
After the final bell rang, this large gray -headed woman appeared with a ruler & slapped it in her hand "CHILDREN!" she screeched like nails on a chalkboard "Time to sit down & shut the hell up!" Ook then I knew that teachers were not support to cuss like that & I raised my hand…Matt looked at me in fear & so did the other classmates. She looked STRAIGHT at me & gave me the nastiest look "Yes…is there somthin u NEED?!" she screamed "Um…I just wanted to know why do u have to be like that…you ask us politely & will do it…u don't have to be a bitch bout it!" I said looking her straight in the face. "You know" she said "Who is getting paid here…ME…so shut up!…& yes I know u don't have to remind me lil girl that I am a bitch..Get use to it…I'ma be ur sub for 1 week!…hahahahaha!" she laughed in a horrific matter "Not if I can help it" I said "We'll find another sub!"  
  
  
Turns out I was sent to the Asst. Principal's office for "misconduct" & "horrifying language" & after the day was over Jane met me where we usually do "So I heard what the witch did to u huh" she said "Yuh but ya know what I'll get her back…oh yuh I'll get her back!" 


	8. She WILL get what she deserves

"Ugh I have had a HORRIBLE day Jane!" I said trying to get some sympathy from her "It'll be alright…everyone else we'll be here in a min..k…I'll be right back" & she left. I was contemplating how I could ring that teachers neck…she wasn't even a teacher for that matter!! The Jane came back with the rest of the gang. "Wow bummer" Axel said, "Cunningham tore u limb from limb huh?" "Yuh" I said in annoyance "Don't remind me" "I told u not to mess with her!" Matt said "Ook I should have taken your advice…I'm sorry that I didn't will u forgive me oh great one?" Damn I used that sarcasm again…wasn't goin through as usual. "Ook so how am I gonna get her back?" I said trying to scheme my way to victory" Don't worry" Jeff said "That I can help you with" "Really" I said "Thanx!…I'll get that hoe back…with ur help nothing will stop us mwhahaha!" "Um I take it u feel strongly bout this don't u?" Jeff asked a lil edgy "Heh sorry…let's just get the bitch back…lets go over to my house people…we have work to do!" 


	9. Somthings goin on...

When we got to my house I saw that the gang was drooling over it…apparently I lived in a mansion compared to there places…we were headed to my room until "HEY BETH!" my little sister screamed at me "WHAT DO U WANT TAYNA!" I screamed back. Ahna , Axel & Jane were looking like they had seen Satan & Matt & Jeff were giving uneasy looks. "I just wanted to see who ur friends were that's all..hmm ur nice looking.." as she went towards Jeff…I was getting mad because she was doin this…WHY…why the hell was I getting mad!…seems to me I was becoming an unhappy person since I moved from TN. "Um…hello" Jeff said "Tanya…leave him alone!" I screamed…go back to ur room..we have work to do "Hey Hey…" She said "I didn't know he was urs…EXCUSE ME" Jeff's Face turned a lil red & wasn't sure why "Look Tanya…I don't think the boi is interested in ur goods & NO he isn't mine ook!!" "Ook ook I get it I'll go back in my room" she left "YEAH U GO & LISTEN TO UR VANILLA ICE SHIT!" I screamed & they were all looking at me weirdly.."What!" I said "Do u & Matt never do that" as I was talking to Jeff "Ook ok sibling rivalry I see…now can we get started?" "Yuh" I said lets go.  
  
When we got to my room…twas a wreck….as usual..even though we just moved there 2 weeks ago…it's a mess already. "Ook" I said "Whats ur plan Jeff?" "I can't tell u" he said "And WHY NOT!…WERE IN THIS TOGETHER" "Cause I want u to be as surprised as the other students…don't worry I'll have this taken care of" He said & looked up at Matt…it was some kinda brotherly thing cause when he looked up Matt & the other girls left…I was in confusion. "Um why did they leave Jeff?" He looked so nervous…like he was bout to meet his favorite band or somthin & he just came up & hugged me…I felt warm…no longer angry at anything…just warm & nothing else was in the world but Him & I.  
  
"Is there somthin u wanna tell me Jeff?" I said wating for an answer "Yuh um…just wanted to see if ya wanted to hang out tomorrow" he said I was kinda disappointed cause I was expecting a different answer but I was like allright sure what the hey! & then I gave him a goodbye hug & then I went to sleep. 


	10. Trying to get outta the situation

When it was time to go to school the next day, I tried to fake sick…I dunno what Jeff was gonna do…but I knew…that somthin was gonna happen..i just dunno if it were to happen to me…or Jeff.  
  
My mom finally dragged me outta bed & took me to school…when I got there I met up with everybody & Jeff had a grin on his face. "Look, could ya please tell me what the plan is??!!" I said mad at him for not telling me "I need to know ya know!" He just looked at me & said "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk …it'll be alright…you'll see…I'll get her back & u'll love what I do to her…mwhahaha!" Then I felt a lil scared cause of that laugh he did…what the hell was he gonna do to her?! Well I was about to find out in just a couple of mins. 


	11. That day in Class

The final bell rang…I was so scared & I didn't know what was to happen…was he just gonna come in & beat the living hell outta her?…Nah I knew he would NEVER do that to a girl…no matter how cruel she was. Maybe he was gonna like um OH I DUNNO!…but I was scared!  
  
"CHILDREN!" she screeched for the second time in a row "Now I don't want any trouble from any of you today UNDERSTAND!…" she looked at me harshly, as knowing myself pretty well I gave her the most evilest look I had ever given someone…but apparently it bounced off her cause she looked away. "You are to do pages5, 6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16 & 17 by the end of the period…get started…NOW!" 13 pages of stuff to do…in an hour…what the hell was she thinking! All the students were looking at me evilly like I did this to them…cause of yesterday. Ugh I felt so alone but Matt whispered to me "Beth…it'll be ook Jeff has somthin up his sleeve..he'll do good I.." he was cut off by the *so called teacher* "HARDY!" She screamed, "I don't know what you just said but you better not do it again…UNDERSTOOD!" "Yes I understand..Mrs. Cunningham" Matt said looking like a scolded dog "You may go back to your work now Hardy!" she said "Hardy?" I said, "What's Hardy?" "Oh" he said he wrote me a note & it said it was his last name…heh I had knew him for 3 days & didn't know his freaking last name! 


	12. The Plan is Revealed

The class was almost over…where was Jeff? Did he decide to ditch the idea? I felt mad…cause I trusted Jeff…he told me he would help me…I felt like crying…revenge to me…was soo very sweet…but it looked like I was not goin to get it. I slammed my fist to my desk…. luckily no one heard or saw me. When there were almost 5 minunets of class left, the intercom came on.."May I have your attention please" the male voice said "We need all of the school to come down to the gym immediately!" When it was time to go to the gym…we were setup in an orderly fashion & we were seated…there was a trampoline in the middle of the gym floor…I was right beside Matt & he grinned "Matt did u know about this!" I said, "Yeah but he told me not to tell u…believe me…I wanted to tell you but I couldn't & I STILL can't!" he said & looked down by the trampoline…& it was Jeff & he looked up & smiled. I could read him like a book & I had met him a day or two ago…hmm that seemed kinda odd but I could…I remember…I had said that I felt like crap when I slept & gotten off of the trampoline…he was gonna put the bitch of a sub on there & make her feel my pain! But Jeff had taught me to wrestle on that thing..i sucked at it…but I was probably better at it than her. When we were all seated Jeff had a mic & said "Ladies & Gentlemen…I have a request…I would like ANY teacher…& I mean any…boy or girl to come to wrestle with me on this here trampoline" "HEY" Matt screamed "I bet Mrs. Cunningham could beat you!" she looked around & I went along with Matt "Hey Mrs. Cunningham…I bet I could beat you on there" she looked at me & grinned "Little boy" she said yelling to Jeff "I would like a match down there…but with this pathetic little girl as my opponent!" Jeff looked like he was thinking to himself & though for a minute "Ook you 2 get down here…I'll be referee." We got on there I looked at him he said "You'll do alright trust me…I'm right here" "Can I ask that Mrs. Cunningham warm up on the ring like to get the feel of it" I asked Jeff "Do u want to get use to the bounce?" he asked Mrs. Cunningham "Yeah so I'll have more of a chance to kill u huh lil girl" she said to me "Yup" I said "Lets get goin…hurry & do ur stuff Cunningham" After she bounced on it for like 5 minutes she looked very tired "Ook that's enough Cunningham…lets get this match going! We fought…ohh we fought I was soooo angry..i was furious so was she …she hit me hard in close to the eye & made me bleed. Jeff was trying to break us apart but Mrs. Cunningham pushed him hard outta the way to where he hit the wall & knocked the breath outta him. Then I became so outta control…Matt had to go down there & take Jeff's place "HE IS LIKE MY BEST FRIEND BITCH…LOOK WHAT U HAVE DONE TO HIM" I looked up & saw Ahna, Axel & Jane looking on & about to come down to help Matt, but when I turned around she punched me in the gut & I kneeled on the trampoline grabbing my stomach. "Heh ya thought u could beat me u little brat..well shows u who the better woman is" she was about to kick me when Jeff jumped up & pushed her off as he went with her… he climbed back on the trampoline & did the strangest thing to her…it looked like it hurt her…a lot he jumped off & turned his body all the way around & landed on his back. I was amazed. Then it looked like we were gonna get into trouble cause the Asst. Principal walked into the gym & told all of us to go to his office. 


	13. We are INNNNNNNN TROUBLE!!!

When we got to his office he asked "Who was on the intercom today" Jeff raised his hand "And…WHY were u on that intercom today, son "the Asst. Principal asked "Cause we were trying to prove how much of a mean person Mrs. Cunningham was!…I was trying to help my friend…Beth, she asked the teacher politely to be a little nicer than she was & sent her to you, My brother Matt is that proof cause he has the same class as Beth does" Jeff said " Yes I saw a lt of what happened between the two…Beth asked nicely to be a little nicer to the class & she started up on her & sent her to you" Matt said "That was sooo NOT the case" Mrs. Cunningham spoke " This little girl cussed me out when I was trying to teach the class I was being nice to the class as I usually am!" Axel rolled her eyes & Ahna agreed with her. "Well Beth..Mrs. Cunningham I will talk with you tomorrow on this first thing in the morning & as for YOU Jeff Hardy You have detention tomorrow" Jeff looked mad "NO!" I said "This was all my fault…just give me the detention" "So u want his detention…so he'll be off the hook?" the Asst. Principal said "Well it won't be letting him off the hook just I'm doin it cause I'm trying to tell u who REALLY did this that's all" I said "Well No can do…if you want detention so badly u can have it WITH HIM!" "Great" I said "Just Great" 


	14. How We REALLY feel

I go to Jeff's house later that day cause he asked me to the other night & his dad answers the door. "Um…is Jeff here?" I asked "Yeah..I'll go get him" After he came outside I asked him how his dad took it "Well he didn't like it but he understood why" he said "Um…why" I said not knowing why he did that for me "Well duh!" he said "Cause ur a good friend of mine & I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you!" he said "Really?" I said in disbelief…I just thought of him as a friend…but not like a pillow fight slumber party friend…well ya know what I mean. "Well…ur a good friend of mine too!" I said…not really knowing what to say & he hugged me..yet again…man the boy was sensitive…I had never had friend who REALLY cared about you…it was like a HAND SHAKE was big where I came from..but Jeff always hugged me & this time…I actually hugged him back & he had a surprised look on his face & he pulled away "You actually hugged me" he said "Yeah" I said " Was I not suppose to?" He just gave me a grin & said "What if I went to ur face what would u do?" "My face" I said "What r u gonna punch me now?" well he went for my face & kissed me & boy let me tell you I was shocked & he turned his back to me "Oh god I am sooooo sorry!" he said pleading for mercy "What?" I said "Ya r a FANTASTIC kisser, gee whiz" I said & I just grabbed his face & I kissed him back & he looked so dazed…"Ya aren't that bad yourself" he said looking at me…man after that I just totally had it in for him "Heh" I said " I haven't seen Matt & Jane in this type of action b4" "Yuh cause they go into Matts room & make out…they don't do it outside…haha" he said with the cute lil grin on his face. It was getting late & my mother would eat me if I was not in by 10:30 So I kissed Jeff goodnight & Went home…We had a big day of, …detention, tomorrow 


	15. Maybe we aren't in Trouble

The next morning we had to meet in the Asst. Principals office & find out what was to happen to Mrs. Cunningham & I for the *fight* we had yesterday. "Beth Morrison" he said looking sternly at me "Your free to go" WHAT!,WHAT! WHAT! I'm not in trouble, yay! "EXCUSE ME!" Mrs. Cunningham screamed, "Why is the brat off the hook?" "Because you started the match…I have eyewitnesses & they all said that ur a VERY mean person & u are just cruel to the students" the Asst. Principal said "Mrs. Cunningham, your banned from this school & I NEVER wanna see u again!" I was about to throw a party cause what Jeff did for me worked…I though it would just make her be nice…but that's impossible, so he just did it to where she'll get into trouble. She said "Well who's gonna take over the class?" "I am" my English teacher came out & said "I TRY to have a good vacation & it all goes wrong…ugh I need DECENT subs!" she said. I was so happy to see my old English teacher back & Matt would too when we got back up there. "Um.." I started to say "Do I still hafta go to detention?" "No that's ook" he said. I was hoping he'd say yes but I'll try to get Jeff outta it "Um…does Jeff still have detention too?" I said "No tell him that he doesn't ook" The NICE Asst. Principal said So I went up to Science 9 & Got Jeff outta his class for a second " HEY ya don't have detention!" I said soo happy " "Really?…we don't!" he said excitely "Yeah we don't!" I said & we jumped up & down screaming we don't have detention…it looked like we had won the lottery, but we were happy, because nothing was our fault, we just did what our hearts told us to do. "We should celebrate…lets go out to eat or somthin" said Jeff looking at me & it looked like he was saying pllllllleeeeeeeezzzeeeeee!!! "Are u asking me on a date Jeff" I said blushing a lil bit, he also blushed & said "Well…um…yeah I guess so" "YAY!" I screamed "This day just gets better & better, where do u wanna go" "Um how about The Basket Case down the street from here…its very good…its my favorite restraunt" said Jeff "Ooh COOL!" I said "I guess I'll come to your house & well go there at about 7?" "Sure thing" said Jeff & he went back to class. 


	16. GOD I HATE THIS, BETH!

I went back to mine & Matt came up to me "Beth, MRS. COX IS BACK!" "Yeah" I said "Mrs. Cunningham is banned from the school now!" "REALLY?" he said in disbelief "Neato!" So as the day went on & we got off of school that day I met up with Jane & was seeing what she was up to. "So how is it goin with Matt & urself" I said elbowing her "OMG its fantastic…I never knew though…I thought he was only my friend..but.."I cut her off "Well that's what I though about Jeff too but.." then she cut me off "YOUR DATING JEFF!" she screamed "Um…is that a bad thing?" I said looking nervous "Yeah…your heart is going to be broken!" Jane said, I didn't wanna believe her & why does she think that? "Um why?" I asked, "Does he just date girls behind my back or something?" "No, its not like that…he won't mean to…Matt had told me a couple of days ago…that him & Jeff…were accepted to go into the WWF…but he didn't know how long…maybe it would be 2 wks 2 months or 2 years…he really didn't know…he will break your heart cause he won't be there!" she looked like it would crush me & it did…my ex-boyfriend Marc, had to travel cause of his parents & it pissed me off because of it."What are you gonna do about Matt, your still going out with him" "I dunno, I might just have to do what i DON'T wanna do, God, Beth, IHATE THIS! "I know I know, Well I have a date with him tonight, I'll discuss the situation there." "Okay" she said & I left to get ready for my date. 


	17. The History of Beth

When I came over to Jeff's to go to the restraunt he was looking sad, but when he saw me he was looking okay. "Time to go already" he said "Yeah, well its 6:45 but same difference ya know" I said looking said, flashback were coming into my mind when I was back in TN. *FLASHBACK*   
Beth: Marc, Where are you goin this time?  
  
Marc: I have to go to New York again, I'm sorry  
  
Beth: WHY, WHY CAN'T U BE HERE & JUST LET YOUR PARENTS GO!  
  
Marc: I have to go, I don't want to, I want to stay with you!  
  
Beth: Ya know what just go, I am so sick & tired of this, if this is my life with you, then I don't want it  
  
*Marc Leaves**FLASHBACK END*  
  
" Are you alright" Jeff asked me as I was dazed out for a minute "Yeah Im fine, let us just go ook"  
  
When we got to the restraunt, it was a bit crowded but we got through cause Jeff knew one of the people that worked there. "Um…could I have some French fries…& that's it" as I was giving my order to the waitress "Yeah & I'll have Lasagna" Jeff said looking like he was gonna get the best thing in the world. "Um…Jeff.." I started to say "Jane told me…about Matt & you..getting your big break so to speak" I felt like I was about to cry "No, what big break" he said "Ya know that you & Matt got accepted" I said looking confused that he didn't know about it "What did we get accepted in!" he said thriving to know what was goin on "You mean that you didn't know about Matt & You getting accepted into the WWF?" I said, thinking to myself, if what Jane said was something that she made up "OH MY GOD…WE DID…HELL YEAH!" Jeff said screaming…a lot of people were looking at us & he finally stopped "Oh my god…that's great, how did you find out?" "Well Jane told me, & this is why I needed to talk to you.." I said trying to hold the tears back "Wha… What's wrong?" he finally said "I think that if you do this that we shouldn't be together, we can still be friends, but I'm not trying to make you choose between you dream & me, I want you to choose what you want to choose" I said starting to cry, Jeff looked horrible & said "This is what I have always wanted…" "I know & I will totally support you on it…I PROMISE!" I said trying not to choose me over what he has dreamed about his whole life…if he had chose me…I wouldn't have accepted it, because I would hate the fact, because of me, he could have been the biggest WWF wrestler, known to man, & I WAS NOT gonna let the dream of his go, if he lets it go I'll still hold on to it! "Jeff, I want you to know, that I will ALWAYS, no matter what, love you, but you have to make this career move, & if you don't I'll break up with you, you try me & see what happens!" I said desperately trying to get him to choose the WWF. "I CAN'T!" he screamed, "I love you too much!" "FINE!" I screamed back, "I told you, you tried me, I'm sorry Jeff, but you have gone too far, I'll pay for dinner, bye" I saw him lay his head on the table & sob for awhile, I went to the cashiers desk & asked for a check & guy looked up at me & said "Do I know you?" It was Marc! "Marc!" I screamed, "It's really you!" "Beth..?…BETH!!!!" he screamed back & hugged me Jeff was looking towards us & said to himself "Hmmm it seemed like she WANTED to get away from me..oh well, her loss" Jeff got up & bumped into Marc & left. "Who was that?" Marc asked me, I was mad at the time "Ohh just some guy who wants me" I said but I felt so bad inside "So do you live here now?" I asked him "Yeah been living here for 7 months now…wanna go & see a movie sometime?" he said with his cute smile on his face "Yeah that will be great!" I said "What do you plan on seeing?" "Um…I wanna see Silence of The Lambs if that's ook with you" he said know that I liked scary movies a lot. "Neat, Well it comes out in 3 weeks ya wanna see it the first day?" I said "Sure, give me a call ook?" "Right" I said Bye 


	18. The Morning after the fight

When I got to school the next day…I decided to sit by myself cause Jeff was with the rest of my friends. I was thinking of how & what he would do now, would he forget about me & go to his job to the WWF, or will he still love me & never go at all. I was so crushed & even though I had gotten all my stuff straight with Marc, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel like last year, I was totally head over heels in love with him, but, now that I have met Jeff, nothing is there for him. I started to cry, but Axel & Ahna walked up to me. "Girl, what the hell happened?" Ahna asked me putting her arm over my neck. "I told Jeff that he was accepted into the WWF, he was excited but I though that he would be better off without me, so he could get his career goin, he didn't want to break up with me, but I had to make it official & I did & I found my ex-boyfriend Marc & were goin to see a movie tonight" I said half-way crying through the statement "Beth, hunny this is why he is an EX boyfriend!" Axel yelled at me & slapped me "Get it together, bitch, your letting go of something good, don't be stupid!" "Ow" I screamed "That hurt!" They were both looking at me sternly "Look" Ahna said "We want you two together, Jeff was acting decent for a change & now that u two have broken up, the shit just his the freaking fan!" "ALLRIGHT…. ALLRIGHT…. I'll talk to him" I said afraid of what was to happen cause I had treated him so badly, he probably wouldn't want to talk to me. "So I'm not goin to!" I said to my self & walked to my 1st period 


	19. We Have a Mission, Girls!

I had a feeling I was goin to get a lecture from Matt on how not to hurt anyone's feelings when I got to class, but he wasn't at school…I found that a little odd & after English was over I went to World Geo where I had a class with Jeff & he wasn't there either. "I guess there on there way to getting there job" I said to myself. After the school day was over, I didn't talk to anyone, just went straight home & got ready to go to the movies but I saw Ahna, Jane & axle staning over to the right of me, but I quickly left. "Jane, she's going to the movies with a guy named Marc" said Ahna looking towards the door where I left the school. "Oh really?" said Jane "Well that's a date will have to ruin for her…right Matt?" Matt walked out…Yeah We have a mission girls" 


	20. The Movie Theater

It was late & Marc & I had gotten to the movies late "Do you still wanna see this?" Marc asked "Of course!" I said & we went to the stand to get some food "Yes, May I help you?" the female clerk asked Marc. I was noticing the he was looking her up & down & grinning to her…it pissed me off but, I shrugged it away. We went inside the movie theater & Matt & Jane were out by the stand. "Operation Together again is in order!" Jane said to the walkie talkie in her hand "Right where do u want us at" the voice said on the walkie talkie "We'll tell you in a minute, we have to find where they sit…Hey Matt get a Super size Dr. Pepper…I've not had it b4" said Jane "Really…you have been living under a rock baby" Matt said back to her & he went to get his soda. After awhile Marc had found us some good seats & we sat in the 3rd to last row in the back. "There they are!" whispered Jane to Matt & they sat in the second to last row behind them. Jane hooked up some earphones to her walkie talkie so no one else could here "Ok I want you guys to sit in the LAST row okay?" "Affirmative" said the voice "Look were not in a movie or anything…don't use walkie talkie words on me ok?" said Jane "Hey I'm-a turned this off ok?" "Right Bye!" said they voice & shut there's off, Jane did the same. "Oh Marc its great to see you again" I said to him. *Mocking* "OH MARC ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Jane said & laughed "Whew I thought Beth was gonna hear me" Matt laughed with her & they saw people coming in & sitting behind them "Great you're here" Jane looked behind & said "Yeah stupid line at the snack bar" Ahna said "Axel & I were just standing there & this family broke in front of us & it made us sooo mad!" "I'm sorry" Jane said "But we have more things to concentrate on ok" "Right" said Axel. "Remember we have to be annoying ook…does everybody have there wigs & fake mustaches, heh that means you Matt" Jane said "Yup I do" said Ahna "I do" said Axel " Yes yes I have my stuff too" said Matt. They put all there stuff on, They were made to look like a couple & there two (loud) children were behind them. "Marie STOP IT" yelled Ahna who was talking to Axel. "NO U STOP!" Axel said to Ahna. I looked behind my shoulder "Could you keep your children quiet?" I asked the two people behind me "Ohh I'm soo sorry M'am…CHILDER BE QUITE!!!!!!!" Jane screamed at Ahna & Axel "SORRY MOM!" they screamed back. I turned around & sighed, "Do you guys mind" Marc said as he looked back & saw the woman behind me "Hi, & what's you name?" Marc asked. This time I got really pissed "Marc, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed "Hunny can I have a drink of your drink" Jane asked Matt "Sure darling" he said back. She took the drink & poured it all over Marc's head & took off her hair. "Ja..Ja…Jane??!!…Matt?!" I screamed, "What in the blue hell are you guys doin?" "Doin what we should have done 3 weeks ago…Matt take Marc somewhere else" "Ok" Matt left the theater with Marc on his back "Girl listen up & u listen up good" Jane started to say, I cut her off "NO ME & JEFF ARE THROUGH!" I screamed with the whole theater telling us to be quite "Ok look lets take this outside" I said & we did. "Would you at least talk to the boy…he didn't do ANYTHING to you…this is all your fault!" Jane screamed & tapped my head "Ya gotta understand that the world don't revolve around you!" "Yeah well…" I started, she cut me off "Look Matt & Jeff are taking the jobs ok, now apologize to him!" I looked down & remembered that night. Feels like so long ago…was just 3 & ½, 2hrs & 42 minutes ago, I had it narrowed down…why did I narrow the time down…damn…I still cared for him…I loved him…why!! He was goin to have a job that involved him not seeing me a lot…what was I to do! "Fine I will" I said & left for Jeff's house. "Matt!" Jane called out "Right here" he said, he had drowsy Marc on his shoulder. "I hyped him up" matt said "YOU PUT HIM ON DRUGS!" Jane screamed "NO NO NO!!!" said Matt "I make him a little weak so he'll tell us everything he thinks" "Yeah & I'm Madonna" said Jane. So they sat Marc down on a bench & asked him some questions. "Marc, What did you think of Beth?" Jane asked him. "Ah, she was just a piece of ass, that's all" he said drowsy still, Jane couldn't believe her ears "Heh I got that on tape!" Matt said & stopped recording on his tape player. "Now let's go to my house!" 


	21. At Our Own Strange Eyes

I was running all the way to Jeff's house, I had to tell him how I really felt, I was so stupid, how could I be that fuckin stupid, to let something good get away from me like that? When I got there I was relieved cause I saw lights on..but his dad wasn't there. I knocked at the door "Hello…Hello? Jeff?" I said outside the door. He answered the door & then looked at me & then looked down "Hi" he said sadly. "Look I'm sorry that I had hurt you so badly & I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, Marc was & still is a jerk, I should have realized that & if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I fully understand, But what I came here to tell you is that I love you damnit!" I looked up, tears were streaming down my face, they were ice cold & I began to feel my heart shatter. He looked at me in silence & I finally couldn't take it anymore & I hugged him. I was so afraid, if he didn't hug me back, it was rejection, if he did, he still cared, but I doubted seriously he would hug me. But just then he wrapped his arms around me & held me close…I felt warm & protected. "Do you still love me Jeff?" I asked & I was scared of the answer…maybe he led me on to believing that I was accepted into his life again, what if..Damn I need to stop saying what if & get on with my life! "Beth Morrison, I'll always love you, no matter what happens, I told you this…I'll NEVER stop loving you!" I started to cry again & I held him tighter…never wanting him to let me go..nor I to let him go. We finally looked up at each other, at our own strange eyes, closed them & kissed. 


	22. The End

*3 Years later*  
  
"Jeffery Nero Hardy…Graduates & chooses not to go to collage but become a World Wrestling Federation Superstar…Good Luck Jeff Hardy"   
The Principal said & shook Jeff's hand  
"Beth Ann Morrison… Has graduated with her to go to North Carolina University, we hope you do great Beth!"   
"Oh My God, Were outta high school Jeff!" I screamed to him   
he was a lot of people down from me, I mostly talked to Axel since she was right beside me.   
"Seniors!…ready…CONGRATS TO CLASS OF 95!"   
We all threw our hats into the air I ran up to Jeff & was ecstatic   
"Jeff this high school experience I wouldn't give up for the world"   
"Me either Beth, I love you"   
"Love you too" & We kissed.   
Matt was in the seating looking at Jeff & I & Jane came up to him, in her blue robe  
"I love you Matt" she said looking at him straight in the face,   
Matt was 21 now & was about to be accepted finally into the WWF with Jeff, They were to be a tag team called The Hardy Boyz.   
"Jane, I love you too, Graduation day was great for me & I hope it was great for you…hey lets go & sneak up on Beth & Jeff"   
We were still kissing at the time & Jane & Matt scared the shit outta us   
"Oh My God!" I screamed.   
They started to laugh at us, Well where do you guys wanna celebrate at?  
"Hmmmm" I said "How about The Basket Case, Haven't been there in awhile"  
Thy all started to look at me strangely, "What?" I asked "It's Jeff's favorite restraunt! " Eventually everyone agreed & now that My high school experience was over I was hoping to marry Jeff, I still had thought's about missing him while he was on the road, but he promised me he would be home every week so I could see him.  
  
Now it's 2002 & Matt & Jeff are doing great, Matt had an on-screen girlfriend named Lita, or Amy as I call her cause she is one of my good friends now, Jane wasn't caring that Matt had his On-screen girlfriend, as long as she was his off screen girlfriend. The Hardy Boyz have become one of the biggest WWF Tag Teams in history & I know that Matt & Jeff will do well…to all this is my story, My name is Beth Morrison…bye!  
  
THE END 


End file.
